Old friend
by bloomscool
Summary: Serebii told us Ash and his new travel companion Serena are childhood friends, here you go.
1. Ash's perspective

**As seribii Ash knew Serena as a kid, this is a little one shot for them. Disclaimer, I don't own Pokémon. **

Alexa asked Ash, "So, do you want to come to Kalos? There are new Pokémon and places to explore." Ash replied, "Yeah, I promised a childhood friend I'd come by and maybe travel with her, I haven't seen her since I was seven."

_Ash called out, "Serena, where are you?" A small blond girl replied, "I don't want to go, I don't want to leave my best friend!" Ash said, "How about this, I'll write every day and one day I'll be able to come and visit you, maybe we can even travel together, how does that sound." Serena replied, "Ok, but promise me that you'll visit someday." He said, "I promise!" _

Ash explained, "I traveled far and wide so I'm going to finally go to her hometown, don't worry I know were her hometown is. I told her this and I rarely ever break my promises. I'm excited to see her after so long!" Alexa said, "Well, I'm heading to Vanville town, is that her hometown?" Ash nodded, he replied, "Let's get going, we can't be late for the plane or boat or whatever!" Alexa chuckled, "Get your bag and Pikachu and let's get going to the plane." By the time she was done talking he was ready, Delia called out, "Don't forget your underwear! And please tell Serena I said hi!" Ash got embarrassed as they left and he yelled, "Mom! Ok, bye" Delia said to herself, "Ash, you are so much like your father, please be safe." During the ride Alexa noticed how nervous Ash was and asked, "So, how'd you and Serena meet?" Ash replied, "It's a long story."

_Delia called out, "Ash, our new neighbors are here." Ash came downstairs and the woman with blond hair and green eyes said, "Our daughter Serena has vanished, have you seen her?" Delia replied, "No, I'm sorry, you can get lost in the forest nearby but don't worry the Pokémon won't hurt her." Ash went outside and said, "I'll find her, no one knows that forest like me!" He ran off, he climbed a tree and tried to spot her, he called out, "Serena, don't be scared my name is Ash, my dad is a friend of your parents." A small blond girl asked, "Why are you here? I was playing didn't mommy and daddy hear me say that?" He replied, "Not sure, but maybe playing here isn't a good idea, weedle live here and they're mean. Come on after we tell our parents we can go to my favorite spot to play." A man who looked like Ash asked, "Ash, what are you doing here?" Ash replied, "This is Serena, she wandered over here by accident. Can we play in our secret spot dad?" His dad said, "Sure, but make sure Charizard is near you at all times." He took Serena through a place where the trees looked like a tunnel and led her to a place with tall bumpy hills, Serena asked, "How is this place fun Ash?" Ash replied, "This is where I train to become a great Pokémon master. It's also where dad and I play tag. Tag you're it." She laughed, "No fair Ash Ketchum, I wasn't ready." _

They landed on the ground, Ash went outside to the top of the steps, jumped and yelled, "Finally!" He thought he saw someone, Alexa asked, "What is it?" They got down the steps and Ash replied, "Nothing, I just thought I saw Serena." Someone poked him and said, "Tag, you're it." He looked around and found a girl with long blond hair several feet from him, he ran and laughed, "Serena!" He got to her and said, "No fair, I didn't expect you Serena!" Serena replied, "Oh, you didn't expect your best friend to be waiting for you for years and start acting all giddy when his best friend calls and says he'll come without his girlfriends." He shouted, "I don't have a girlfriend!" Serena chuckled, "Yeah, and I'm a little kid." Ash said, "You are a little kid, so are you going to travel with me or not?" Serena replied, "Duh Ash, of course I am, and I didn't bring a bike so you won't barbeque it." Ash said, "Those were accidents! Besides you don't have to travel with me if you're scared." Serena replied, "I'm not scared Ash Ketchum! I will be the very best, like no one ever was!" Ash yelled, "Hey, that's my line, and no I'll be the very best, like no one ever was, it sounds better coming from me!" Serena laughed and asked, "You coming slow poke?" Ash called out, "No fair Serena, you got a head start, see you later Alexa." The two friends ran off, into their future.

**And that is probably not going to happen but oh well, please review.**


	2. Serena's perspective

**I know I was going to end this but you liked it a lot so disclaimer, I own nothing. **

A boy with large red hair sat down with a boy with a vanilite on his shirt and a girl with long blond hair, the boy with big red hair asked, "So Serena, what's Ash like? And have you decided if you'd go on a journey with him?"

Serena sipped her juice and replied, "Well, he's kind, compassionate, strong-willed, a little stubborn, tends to act like a little kid when excited, but when he needs to he will act mature. Trevor, Tierno, I can't wait for you to meet him. Haven't seen him since I was six, we were the best of friends, sometimes when Gary acted mean to Ash I defended him. When I was six I had to move here so he promised me he'd stay in touch with me and he'd come visit maybe even travel with me someday. And no, I haven't decided yet." The boy with the red hair that she called

Trevor said, "And he's going to visit? You must be excited."

Serena replied, "You bet, I won't even bring my bike since he tends to somehow barbeque bikes. Besides, walking will help me to relax."

Tierno got out of his chair said, "Well, we have to get going Trevor, can't wait to see Ash for myself." As they walked away

Trevor called out, "See you later Serena!"

Serena got up and called out, "See you later guys, good luck on your journey!" Trevor and Tierno waved goodbye,

Tierno noticed Trevor walking behind him and sometimes looking back and said, "Hey, don't worry buddy you've got me and we'll see Serena on our journey plenty."

Trevor looked forward and replied, "It's not that, where's Shauna? She was supposed to be with us."

Tierno face palmed and said, "Forgot to tell you, Shauna was so excited she rushed to the forest this morning." Back with Serena, she just finished packing,

her mom asked, "Do you have your toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, PJ's, sandwiches, and your sleeping bag?"

Serena was almost out the door before she replied, "Yeah mom, I'm going to be fine, Ash will be with me, see you later mom."

Her mom called out, "See you later sweaty, come home soon ok!" She got to where the plane was and saw Ash,

she said to herself, "Yeah, that's Ash from way back when, ok I've decided!"

She hid and poked him and said, "Tag, your it!" She ran forward.

Ash noticed her, ran and laughed, "Serena!"

He got to her and said, "No fair, I didn't expect you Serena!"

Serena replied, "Oh, you didn't expect your best friend to be waiting for you for years and start acting all giddy when his best friend calls and says he'll come without his girlfriends."

He shouted, "I don't have a girlfriend!"

Serena chuckled, "Yeah, and I'm a little kid."

Ash said, "You are a little kid, so are you going to travel with me or not?"

Serena replied, "Duh Ash, of course I am, and I didn't bring a bike so you won't barbeque it."

Ash said, "Those were accidents! Besides you don't have to travel with me if you're scared."

Serena replied, "I'm not scared Ash Ketchum! I will be the very best, like no one ever was!"

Ash yelled, "Hey, that's my line, and no I'll be the very best, like no one ever was, it sounds better coming from me!"

Serena laughed and asked, "You coming slow poke?"

Ash called out, "No fair Serena, you got a head start, see you later Alexa." The two friends ran off, into their future.

**We better hope Misty doesn't know about them, who knows they might all know and that's why they at some point fight with him, well give me your ideas.**


	3. Clemont and Bonnie appear!

**In this chapter they'll meet Clemont and Bonnie and go to the lab for Serena's Pokémon, disclaimer, I own nothing. **

Serena and Ash arrived in Miare City, Ash sighed, "Can't believe Viola isn't at her gym, I was so excited to. Oh well at least there is a new gym right here. I'll show you how Pokémon battles are done before you get a Pokémon just like I promised."

Serena spotted a cute new bag and asked, "Is it alright if you go a head of me while I do a little shopping?"

Ash saw that she was looking at the cute Pikachu print bag and replied, "Sure, but spend your money wisely and make sure it's what you need and not just what you want ok, our money is limited."

Serena didn't take her eyes off the bag as she chuckled, "You sound just like my mom, don't worry I'll be carefull about what I buy, remember to use the map!" Ash chuckled to himself as he watched her run into the store, he got to the Prism Tower and tried to go in, he got in but when he got to the sixth floor he touched the glass and fell out of the window. A boy with glasses, all bright blue on, and blue eyes and a girl with blue eyes, a brown dress with a pink frill, and pink boots ran to him.

The boy yelled, "Aipom Arm, save that person and his Pikachu!" A robot arm came from his back and saved them and put them under a tree.

Serena ran to him with a new bag and asked, "Ash, are you two ok?"

Ash recomposed himself and replied, "Yeah, thanks to him. Thanks a lot."

The boy pushed his glasses up and said, "Hi, I'm Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie."

Bonnie put her hands behind her back and replied, "Hi, I'm the gym leader!"

Clemont face palmed and said, "No I'm the gym leader, she acts as a referee though."

Bonnie glared at him and asked, "Didn't you forget to lock the gym?"

He looked in shock and bowed and said, "I'm so sorry! I'm renovating the tower and well I guess I forgot to lock the doors."

Ash smiled and replied, "Hey, it's ok, by the way what was that robot arm?"

Clemont stood up straight and explained, "My Aipom Arm, I'm also an inventor."

Bonnie asked, "Do you have any badges Ash?"

Ash shook his head and replied, "No, at least none from Kalos."

Bonnie said, "Oh, well than good thing we're renovating the tower or you'd have to keep searching in disappointment. You see Clemont found it boring when no one who challenged him had one badge so he made a rule that you need at least one badge to challenge him or at least three Pokémon."

Clemont's eye twitched as he sighed, "Bonnie..."

Bonnie nudged him and asked, "Do you think she'd be a good match for you?"

Clemont faced palmed as he sighed, "Bonnie...stop."

Bonnie whispered, "Just try." Clemont sighed as she gave him puppy eyes went to

Serena and asked, "Will you marry me? I know this is sudden but this feeling I have is amazing!"

Serena chuckled and replied, "How sweet, but I don't want to just suddenly marry someone. Sorry but you are sweet." Ash chuckled to himself, suddenly a Garchomp attacked them, Ash pushed them out-of-the-way.

Serena asked, "Why is that Pokémon trying to hurt us?" Ash looked and saw something on its neck,

Ash replied, "I think it's being controlled by someone, look on its neck." They looked and saw it,

Clemont said, "It's a device of some sort, a controlling device!" It attacked them again, but it was blocked by a bubble beam, they looked and saw a blue frog with a white cloud on its neck, white gloves, and white shoes.

Clemont gasped, "A Froakie!" The Garchomp looked at it,

the Froakie yelled, "Froakie, Fro, Fro, Froakie Fro!" Garchomp used hyper beam on it, Garchomp tried to use another hyper beam on it but Ash grabbed Froakie and ran to the others with it, Clemont picked up Bonnie and they ran to the Pokémon center. When they explained what happened

Nurse Joy explained, "Froakie and Garchomp are friends, it's possible that Froakie was trying to stop his rampage and protect the people of the city." After a few more hours Froakie came out fully healed,

they heard some sirens and someone yelled, "The Garchomp's on the Prism Tower!"

Ash saw Froakie's worried look and said, "Don't worry Froakie, we'll help him." He picked Froakie up and ran to the tower, he ran up the stairs all the way to the top,

Ash yelled to Garchomp, "Garchomp, please stop attacking, calm down please!" Before Garchomp could attack he tried to get the collar off of its neck which didn't work and he almost fell off the tower,

Serena cried out from below, "Ash, please be carefull!"

Ash replied, "I'll be fine Serena, don't worry!" A helicopter with a camera man and reporter flew by,

he said, "Pikachu, try using iron tail on the device while I distract him ok." Pikachu nodded,

Ash called out, "Garchomp, over here! Please try to break free of the device's control." As Garchomp got ready to attack Pikachu used iron tail but it didn't work on it.

Ash said, "You tried, don't worry." Garchomp used hyper beam on them and while Froakie dodged Pikachu and Ash were knocked off the tower, he grabbed a hold of Pikachu and yelled as they fell until something grabbed them and got them to the roof, Ash looked and saw that it looked like a Blazekin but it had red streamer type things coming from its face.

He heard a voice say, "Blazekin, get the device off of Garchomp!" The Blazekin tore the device off and the red beam of a pokeball hit it. When Ash looked he didn't see anyone but Garchomp and Froakie were ok. After they healed Garchomp, Pikachu, and Froakie at the Pokémon center

Clemont asked, "Ash, do you mind if I travel with you?"

Ash looked confused as he replied, "Sure but why?"

Clemont explained, "Well, I find you kind of interesting and I thin I can learn quite a bit from you."

Bonnie asked, "Can I come to?"

Clemont replied, "It's too dangerous Bonnie."

Bonnie looked kind of upset and said, "B-but it's so boring by myself, please let me come to!"

Clemont replied, "Bonnie, it's too dangerous!"

Ash said, "Clemont, it could be a good experience for her."

Clemont pushed his glasses up and replied, "But she's only eight!"

Ash said, "It doesn't mean that she shouldn't be allowed to try, traveling is good for everyone."

Serena replied, "Both of you, stop, Clemont your logic is flawed because many children younger than her travel. But listen it's your choice."

Clemont thought for a moment than sighed, "Fine, Bonnie can come only if she pays attention to what Ash tells her."

Bonnie hugged him and exclaimed, "Thank you Clemont!"

Clemont smiled and said, "You can hang onto some of my Pokémon for me, well let's get home and pack our things Bonnie, we'll meet up here in the morning ok."

Ash replied, "Ok, we're going to professor Sycamore's place so Serena can get her first Pokémon."

Bonnie said, "Um, Clemont, I kind of already packed everything, well I knew you were going to ask to travel so I got ahead of myself."

Clemont sighed as she got the two bags out and asked, "Is there room for two more?"

Ash and Serena replied at once, "Of course!" Ash was in his light blue shirt with green shorts while Serena was in a red nightgown, Bonnie was in purple pajamas with tiny yellow stars on them and Clemont was in green pajamas with red and yellow stripes with green house slippers. Ash said goodnight to everyone and after they got dressed in the morning they journeyed to Professor Sycamore's lab. Serena saw the little red and yellow fox, Fennekin, who was a fire type, the water type Froakie, and a brown chipmunk with a spiky green hat, Chespin, who was a grass type. The Chespin was shy and the Froakie was chilled out, but the Fennekin jumping around, excited.

Serena asked, "What do you think Ash? They're all amazing!" Ash chuckled to himself 'just like those two were when they started out.'

He replied, "Well, kind of like my old friend Cilan once said to a trainer, choose Fennekin. It's hyper and you're pretty shy so you two will agree with each other, of course that's only a suggestion."

Serena thought for a moment and said, "Ok, Fennekin, I choose you!" Ash chuckled to himself 'just like those two and I were in the beggining.' Professor Sycamor handed her six pokeballs including Fennekin's and handed both Serena and Ash a pokedex and gave Ash a badge case and so started the new friends journey.

**In the next chapters the others will learn from Ash. **


	4. Lesson one in Pokemon

**Please, answer my poll question, it's important to this story. We're going to learn a little about Ash's dad in this chapter and also learn a little about Bonnie's reasons for traveling, and the entry for Fletchling is from Serebii. Disclaimer, I own nothing. **

They were in a forest just finishing breakfast,

Serena asked, "What'll we learn today?"

Ash collected the dishes and replied, "I'll teach you about a few Pokémon basics, first we'll learn about battles than I'll teach you how to catch a Pokémon."

Serena exclaimed, "Really? You're going to teach me about battles and catching Pokémon? Yes! When can we start?"

Ash replied, "We'll start right away, Bonnie, watch closely." He instructed her to use the pokedex to see Fennekin's move set the moves were Psybeam, Flamethrower, and Flame Charge. Ash and Serena began their battle, Pikachu used Volt Tackle and Fennekin used Flame Charge, when they collided they were both knocked back.

Ash exclaimed, "Fennekin is really strong!"

Serena replied, "Pikachu is to!" Serena told Fennekin to use Pysbeam which Pikachu countered with Electro-ball, Fennekin used Flamethrower which Pikachu countered with Thunder bolt. Pikachu used Volt Tackle on Fennekin which knocked him out. Pikachu and Fennekin played after the battle,

Serena excitedly asked, "How did I do?"

Ash replied, "Pretty good for your first battle."

Serena picked her bag up and asked, "So has your dad come back from his journey?"

Ash replied, "No, but it's fine." Clemont and Bonnie looked curious and

Clemont asked, "If it's alright, could you tell us what you mean?"

Ash replied, "Sure, it actually happened when I was seven, a little before Serena left."

_Ash watched his father, Red, packed for his journey, _

_Ash asked, "Were are you going dad?" _

_His dad smiled at his pokeball and replied, "I'm just going to travel for a while." _

_Ash got his bag and asked, "Can I come to?" _

_His dad chuckled, "No, not right now, you're too young." _

_Ash followed him downstairs and asked, "When will you come back?" _

_He stopped for a moment and replied, "Someday." _

_Ash followed him out the door and declared, "I'll be the very best trainer dad!" _

_He looked over his shoulder and replied, "I'll be back someday Ash, take care!" As Red left, it began to rain, he could've sworn he saw a golden flying Pokémon. _

Ash explained, "That flying Pokémon was Ho oh. I saw it again on the first day of my journey." Bonnie was quite,

Serena asked, "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

Bonnie smiled and replied, "It's nothing, just thinking, that's similar to what our parents said when they went on their journeys, right Clemont?"

Clemont looked at her and said, "Yeah..."

Bonnie noticed the other Pokémon playing and asked, "Ash, Serena can I play with your Pokémon?"

Ash and Serena replied at once, "Of course!" Which Serena blushed a little at. They watched as she played tag with the Pokémon,

Clemont said to himself, "It's been a really long time since she smiled and laughed like that."

_A four-year old Bonnie cried, "Mommy, daddy, don't go!" Clemont put a hand on her shoulder as they watched their parents leave for their journey. _

Clemont shook the thoughts away and watched his baby sister laugh and play 'Bonnie, are you really trying to do that?' He thought to himself before

Bonnie asked, "Clemont, Serena, Ash, do you guys want to play to?"

Serena replied, "Sure."

Ash commented, "It's pretty boring just sitting here watching."

Clemont smiled and said, "Of course!" Suddenly a bird Pokémon with a red-head, grey chest and wings, and black tail feathers came out.

Bonnie gasped, "A Fletchling, it's so cute."

Serena commented, "My mom has a Fletchling."

Ash's pokedex said, "Fletchling, the tiny robin Pokémon, Fletchling is popular among trainers because of its beautiful singing voice. But don't be mistaken, it can be relentless with its attacks in battles!"

Serena asked, "Are you going to catch it Ash?"

Ash replied, "Yes, Pikachu let's do this!" Ash had Pikachu use Volt Tackle which Fletchling countered with Flame Charge, Fletchling used Ariel Ace and Pikachu used Thunderbolt while spinning on his back, that knocked Fletchling out so Ash used a pokeball.

Once he caught it he picked it up and declared, "I just caught a Fletchling!"

Serena exclaimed, "That was A-maz-ing Ash! You caught Fletchling on your first try!"

Ash let Fletchling out and as he applied the potion he replied, "Thanks Serena, soon it'll be your turn to catch a Pokémon."

Serena wondered, "I wonder what kind of Pokémon I'll get."

**And there we go, please, answer my poll for Bonnie's sake, the funny thing is over the last few days Bonnie has become my favorite human character of this quartet followed by Serena, Ash, and Clemont.**


	5. Clemont and Chespin!

**I'm back, thanks to the two reviewers for reviewing. In this chapter we'll learn some more about Bonnie and Clemont and we're going to have some very special cameos. Disclaimer, I own nothing. **

It was night-time in the Pokémon center and Ash was talking to someone on the video phone, Ash laughed, "So after you realized who you both were you became friends, you got to admit Brock that is pretty funny!"

Brock chuckled, "Yeah, I guess it is, well goodnight!"

Ash said, "Goodnight Brock, hey when you see Misty tomorrow tell her I said hi." Brock nodded then hung up,

Bonnie asked, "Who were you talking to?"

Ash replied, "My old friend Brock, he traveled with me from Kanto all the was until the very end of Sinnoh were he decided to be a Pokémon Doctor, before that he was training to be a Pokémon breeder but that all changed when he realized he wasn't truly following his own path. I'm happy for him though, he always had the makings of a Pokémon Doctor."

Bonnie asked, "What about Max? I heard you talk about him."

Ash smiled and replied, "He traveled with Brock, his sister May, and I in Hoen. He was seven and super smart and really kind and funny at times."

Bonnie chuckled, "So he was the youngest of the group just like me." Ash nodded and they got upstairs to their room. Bonnie decided to sit on the patio for a little bit, she was lost in thought, 'I wonder if mom and dad are here, I haven't seen them for four years.'

Ash asked, "Bonnie, is something wrong?" She looked and saw Ash, Serena, and Clemont standing in the doorway of the patio,

she replied, "No, just thinking, Clemont, d-do you think mom and dad are here?"

Clemont sat with her and said, "If they are I have a bone to pick with them, they just left us. They ran the gym for one month than left on a journey for four years, they left us in charge of the gym."

Serena replied, "I know how you two feel, my dad left shortly after we moved to Kalos to travel." Ash smiled 'just like him.' He sat down with them,

he said, "My friend Brock was also left in charge of his gym, his dad left on a very long journey. When his dad came back he left to travel with Misty and I to become a breeder, he left his younger brother in charge of the gym and became a Pokémon Doctor after a while."

Bonnie looked at the stars and commented, "The world is a big place, but maybe not."

Clemont asked, "What do you mean Bonnie?"

Bonnie, still looking at the stars, replied, "Is it really just a mere coincidence that we met? I don't know it's almost like someone was guiding us to each other, were to next?"

Ash looked at the stars and said, "I see what you mean, the world is wonderful." Clemont and Serena looked at the stars to and

Serena commented, "Life is wonderful."

Clemont pushed his glasses up and sighed, "We're getting philosophacle but yeah, I see what you mean." They went back inside and when they did eleven stars shinned brightly. The next day after breakfast Ash called Misty,

he said, "Misty, it's been a while since I last called."

Mist replied, "Oh please Ash, it's been only two days." They talked for an hour before hanging up, they went outside and saw that they were having a festival. There were foods and games and even a Gogoat ride,

Clemont said, "Today must be the day of the Gogoat, it is said in some legends that Gogoat was the Pokémon of the king of Kalos and that he protected the region for one hundred years and Gogoat protected it for another hundred years after his friend passed away." Bonnie spotted a Chespin carrying a basket of food into the Pokémon center,

she gasped, "A Chespin, come on guys!" She ran ahead of them and followed it to the room they were staying in, she coaxed it out from behind the flower-pot with some food,

Clemont came running in and said, "Bonnie!" The Chespin ran back behind the flower-pot,

Bonnie replied, "Clemont, you scared it!"

Ash said, "Don't worry, use this Pokémon food to coax him out." He put the food in a bowl and gave it to Clemont, a few minutes after he set it down Chespin took some and ate it, than he took some more and ran off,

when they told Nurse Joy what happened she explained, "Dedenne and Chespin pulled small harmless pranks like stealing food or scaring people but when Dedenne disappeared Chespin started stealing more food and takes it to their hide out and because he's scared of people Chespin attacks anyone who tries to go into the hide out."

Ash closed his eyes and said, "I noticed that often when this would happen they are trying to help a hurt friend or something else. We need to see if we can help."

Nurse Joy led them to a hole they could crawl through and explained, "Sometimes they would let young children come in and play with them." They hid when Chespin walked through the hole probably to take more food. They went through the hole and saw an orange creature sleeping in a hammock,

Nurse Joy asked, "Why is Dedenee sleeping in that hammock?" Chespin ran past them and to his friend and spread his arms out,

Serena said, "Chespin, we don't want to hurt you, please let us help." Chespin went to Clemont and Bonnie and tried to pull them over, they went over a saw that Dedenee was hurt,

Nurse Joy gasped, "He must've gotten hurt when he challenged that Pokémon a while ago." Clemont took out a potion and put it on the injury, after a few hours it woke up.

Bonnie asked, "Can I feed him a Oran berry?"

Clemont handed her one and replied, "Sure." Dedenne smiled as it ate the berry,

Ash said, "I think he's feeling better!"

Serena replied, "Oh thank goodness." As they got ready to leave Chespin wouldn't let go of Clemont,

he asked, "What's wrong?" Chespin climbed into his pocket and took out a pokeball,

Ash said, "You know, I think he's so grateful that you helped him he wants to travel with you."

Serena chuckled, "Chespin would be the perfect addition to your team."

Clemont looked at Chespin and asked, "Is this true Chespin?" Chespin nodded, Clemont smiled and Chespin waved goodbye to Dedenne than pushed the button making him Clemont's,

Clemont picked it up and declared, "I caught a Chespin and it's mine all mine!"

Ash chuckled, "I've never seen a Pokémon actually do that, this'll be interesting."

Clemont said, "Don't worry Dedenne, I'll take good care of Chespin, besides we can always visit when we're done with our journey." They decided to leave since the festival ended,

Bonnie looked around and asked, "Were is Dedenne?"

Clemont replied, "He's probably watching from a far wishing us luck on our journey." What they didn't know was while Dedenne was watching from a far, he was going to follow them.

**Sorry but I found it really funny that Dawn would say it's mine all mine! It's like yes Dawn it is yours, all yours. Oh well at least she wasn't in my opinion as bad as Trip with his Kanto is the boonies or Iris, Iris I like you but it's so annoying how you call Ash a little kid for doing something than do the exact same thing he just did.**


	6. Chespin and Dedenne!

**In this chapter we're going to find a little blue and a little orange Pokémon following Ash and friends, oh and good news I learned Clemont's hometown's English name is Lumios City. Disclaimer I own nothing. **

They were traveling to Lumios City, suddenly a Froakie appeared before them. Bonnie asked, "Is that the same one from before?" Froakie nodded,

Serena said, "Ash, Froakie must be so grateful you helped Garchomp he wants to travel with you."

Ash asked Froakie, "Is this true?" Froakie nodded,

Ash took out a pokeball and yelled, "Go pokeball!" Froakie hit the button and was caught,

Ash picked it up and declared, "I just caught a Froakie!"

Pikachu than declared, "Pi Pikachu!"

Clemont pushed his glasses up and sighed, "And I have two Pokémon that are not Electric types."

Bonnie replied, "Hey, mom and dad were the ones who didn't give you any Pokémon before leaving."

Ash's stomach growled and he said, "Why don't we stop for lunch." Clemont got the table from his Aipom Arm and it looked like a small kids' table until he showed that it could be expanded, than he got his expandable chairs, than expandable pots, pans, eating utensils, plates, and a small grill.

Ash chuckled, "What don't you have Clemont?"

Clemont held his growling stomach and replied, "Besides something in my belly there is Pokémon food and the bowls."

Ash sighed, "It would go a little quicker if you helped out Clemont!"

Bonnie laughed than asked, "What'll we have for lunch?"

Ash replied, "You can help Serena with the fruit sandwiches, Clemont will set out the Pokémon food, and I'm making some ramen noodles this time."

Bonnie smiled and exclaimed, "Yeah Ash's ramen noodles are the best!"

Ash chuckled, "You can thank Cilan for that." Dedenne was watching from some bushes,

after Clemont set out the food he asked, "Do we still have water?"

Ash replied, "No could you fill the jugs up? Froakie you can help if you want." Clemont took three of the four jugs and Froakie took the last one, after they were done they began to eat. Chespin got a weird feeling so he began to eat quickly.

Ash said, "Whoa Chespin, you shouldn't eat so quickly, you might get sick." Chespin stared at him for a minute than continued, after he was done he climbed a tree to take a nap.

Clemont chuckled, "He seems rather young, he probably was worried that his food would get stolen by one of the others." Fennekin and Froakie looked away and when they looked back to their food it was all gone so they began arguing, when the others tried to stop them their food was stolen. Pikachu screamed loudly and made them stop,

Chespin gave an exasperated sigh and went to the bushes and called out, "Ches, Chespin, Chespin!"

Dedenne walked out of the bushes with a guilty expression and said, "Dedenne, Dedenne."

Ash asked, "Did you steal their food Dedenne?" Dedenne frantically pointed to his mouth than rubbed his belly which made Chespin give an exasperated sigh.

Chespin than yelled, "Ches, Chespin Ches Chespin!"

Dedenne than yelled, "Dedenne Ded, Ded Dedenne!"

Chespin yelled, "Chespin Ches, Chespin Ches, Ches!"

Dedenne yelled back, "Ded Dedenne, Dedenne Ded Dedenne Ded...Dedenne."

Chespin pulled him to the others and said, "Chespin!"

Dedenne walked up to the others and said, "Dedenne, Ded Dedenne Ded Dedenne."

Froakie replied, "Fro, Froakie Fro Froakie." And Pikachu handed Dedenne an apple,

Bonnie chuckled, "Chespin and Dedenne are like siblings."

Clemont asked, "Why did you follow us Dedenne?"

Dedenne hugged Chespin and replied, "Dedenne!"

Bonnie walked up to them an said, "You're both really close huh?" As a response Dedenne jumped into her arms,

Bonnie laughed, "Keep it Clemont, keep it!"

Clemont pulled out a pokeball as she set it down and replied, "I agree Bonnie, Dedenne will be a great addition to our team. Go pokeball!" He threw it to Dedenne who hit the button and became Clemont's, he picked it up and declared, "I just caught a Dedenne and it's mine all mine!" He let Dedenne out and Bonnie and Chespin began to play with it.

**Just a note, I'm not confirming their genders by calling the Pokémon him I just don't feel right always calling them it. Here are a few translations that'll probably make you crack up. **

**Chespin: Dedenne, get out here!**

**Dedenne: Hi Chespin. **

**Chespin: You could've eaten apples so that's no excuse for stealing their food!**

**Dedenne: I don't need ethics lessons from some kid in a goofy green hat! **

**Chespin: You should apologize, on this team we have to each get our fair share so say you're sorry! **

**Dedenne: I don't want to, I shouldn't have to apologize for them not watching their food better...fine I'll say I'm sorry. **

**Chespin: Do it! **

**Dedenne: I'm sorry for taking your food, I didn't eat for days so I could try and make you laugh with a harmless prank. **

**Froakie: That was a pretty mean prank but we forgive you. **

**Dedenne: Because I missed Chespin!**


	7. Aura Guardians

**In this chapter we'll learn about Aura Guardians, disclaimer I own nothing. **

_A man with raven hair was standing in front of a group of about twenty people, the man said, "Only a small group of us are left, but don't be afraid, even if we die our future descendents will become Aura Guardians! Lets still do our best for this world!" _

Ash woke up with a start, Serena asked, "Ash, what's wrong?"

Ash replied, "Nothing, I have weird dreams sometimes. Serena, have you ever heard of Aura Guardians?" Everyone paused and stared at him,

Serena explained, "Aura Guardians originate from Kalos, villages and towns and many cities here celebrate them."

Clemont asked, "Were you dreaming about them?"

Ash replied, "Yeah, during my journey in Hoen and Sinnoh they were brought up a lot, I also heard they mysteriously disappeared."

Serena chuckled, "During your journey you've had the good fortune of meeting Ho-oh, Entie, Suicune, Zeckrom, Meloetta, and many other legendary Pokémon, and learning about aura. What is it about you that attracts Pokémon?"

Ash looked at her with curiosity and said, "You forgot to mention Reshiram and a person who could hear the voice of Pokémon."

Clemont asked, "What haven't you experienced?"

Ash replied, "Well since I'm still traveling, quite a bit."

Bonnie said, "Hey, there's a festival for Aura Guardians going on in a nearby village, it'll be a great way to learn more about them."

Clemont sighed, "Sis, they have them all the time in Kalos, what's new about this one?"

Bonnie replied, "This one is in the birthplace of the very first Aura Guardians, that village always has some fun stuff and it has history books about them. Come on its close like ten minutes away!" She was already ten feet ahead when they were ready, they got to the village which was full of Lucario and different foods and games and music, Serena and Bonnie went to watch the performers while Ash and Clemont went to play some games. Ash won a small Fennekin toy and gave it to Serena and Clemont gave Bonnie a Chespin plush, Ash went exploring then saw a statue of Sir Aaron. Serena came laughing with the others until they saw Ash staring blankly at the statue,

Clemont asked, "Why is he fascinated by that statue of Sir Aaron?"

Serena replied, "He explained that he has the same aura as Sir Aaron, but he never learned why."

Clemont walked up to Ash and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Ash turned around and replied, "A long time ago I made friends with a Lucario, he sacrificed himself to save Mew, he loved chocolate. And I made friends with a special Riolu that could use Aura Sphere back in Sinnoh."

Serena smiled and said, "I can at least tell you about the beginning of Aura Guardians, let's go sit down on the bench."

They sat on the bench and she began, "Thousands of years ago seven children used aura, they were worried that if they showed others the ability something bad would happen like someone using them for their ability, every day though they practiced this ability and became guardians of their village. Soon they decided to teach others so they traveled the world, teaching everyone about this ability and even taught a few Pokémon about it. Their purpose was not only to keep kings and queens from having too much power but also to protect the world from itself, they were worried that humans would destroy this world. That's all I know."

Ash asked, "Does anyone else have the ability of aura?"

Clemont replied, "Sadly no, the Guardians died due to a war and now few people are left who can use aura." Ash thought for a moment and thought 'could Iris have been able to use aura? She could read the hearts of dragon types, I'm probably over thinking this though.'

Ash said, "Let's enjoy the rest of the festival before we go, we will regret not enjoying our journey."

Serena replied, "Good, the dance is going to start in an hour come on let's get into our outfits!" Before she pulled him along

Ash asked, "Care to dance?" Bonnie got into a blue dress with red shoes and a golden tiara, Clemont had a purple outfit with a golden crown on, Serena had a pink dress with a pink ribbon in her hair and a silver tiara and red shoes on, and Ash had a blue shirt with silver leggings and sleeves with a long cape and a blue hat, like Sir Aaron. After the dance they looked at the picture that was painted of them,

when they looked at it a person asked, "Do you like the picture of Sir Aaron and three of his many good friends?" Ash looked shocked when he realized the eye colors were different,

he replied, "Yeah, we like them, um where are our pictures?"

The person said, "Over there." And she pointed to another area,

as they walked away Serena commented, "That was kind of creepy, we looked a lot like Sir Aaron and some of his closes friends. But interesting."

Bonnie said, "Mystery."

Clemont pushed his glasses up and wondered, "Maybe you were right sis, maybe someone **is** guiding us, but if so who, and why?"

Bonnie said in a monotone, "Who and why that is the question." When she said it like that Clemont jumped five feet in the air in shock which Bonnie laughed about. They left the next day, before they left Ash looked back at Sir Aaron's statue and thought, 'Someday, the pieces of the puzzle will fall into place, when that happens I hope my friends are with me.'

Serena asked from five feet away, "Are you coming slow poke?"

Ash looked forward than ran to them and replied, "No fair Serena you got a head start!" So now the adventures continue.

**You know, for the longest time I was a big Ash and Misty shipper, sure I always kept other possible ships in mind but Ash and Misty always pulled through for me, I don't think it's going to pull through now, not with Serena here and the romantic scene between Calem Shauna with the fireworks in the games, no I still think Ash and Misty could prevail but now I'm leaning on Ash and Serena. Please answer the poll about if Bonnie should have Pokémon I'm closing it in two weeks so please answer. **


	8. A Pokemon in peril

**In this chapter we'll see a Litleo and Serena will catch her first Pokémon, you may notice that in many of these chapters there are double captures and I'll just make up pokedex entries since I don't know them yet, disclaimer, I own nothing. **

The group came across a pink pumpkin with a black handle walked in front of them,

Ash's pokedex said, "Pumpkaboo, the pumpkin Pokémon, Pumpkaboo come in different sizes and festivals are often held to see who has the largest one."

Ash asked, "Are you going to try to catch it Serena?"

Serena let Fennekin out and replied, "You bet, it's so cute! And I know it's a grass and ghost type." Serena told Fennekin to use flamethrower which Pumpkaboo dodged just barely but did get burned slightly, Fennekin used Flame Charge which knocked it out.

Two people ran to them and one of them said, "One is about to be captured, hurry trainer before it recovers!"

Serena got out a pokeball and yelled, "Go pokeball!"

She caught it, she picked it up and declared, "I just caught a Pumpkaboo!"

Ash asked, "Why were you so eager to have this Pumpkaboo captured?"

One of the two people was a girl with blond hair, green eyes, white shirt, and blue jeans replied, "That Pumpkaboo was from our Safari Zone, you catching it is good and what we wanted, it's a sort of tournament we hold every few days." The other person,

a boy with brown hair blue eyes, a green shirt, and red shorts asked, "Izzy, aren't we looking for the source of the cries?"

Izzy replied, "Damon, be patient, maybe these trainers will help."

Ash asked, "What are you talking about?"

Izzy replied, "Well, a few days ago this trainer was yelling at his Pokémon for failing a recent battle, he ran deep into the forest of the Safari Zone and after that day we've been hearing Pokémon cries that might be from that Pokémon." 'So another trainer abandoned their Pokémon.'

Damon got angry and said, "Enough of this waiting, will you help or not?"

Ash angrily replied, "Of course, just take us to were the cries are and we'll help!"

Damon still had his angry face and pretty much yelled, "Thanks for agreeing to help!" They went running off with the others several feet behind them,

Izzy sighed, "Sorry about Damon, he hates it when trainers abandon their Pokemon."

Clemont asked, "But why is Ash mad?"

Serena explained, "Ash told me about how most of his Fire type Pokémon were abandoned by their trainers." What they didn't know was their furious friends were saying these exact same things,

after Ash finished his story Damon said in a still angry voice, "Wow, you met some really jerky people!"

Ash replied in an even angrier voice replied, "Yeah, I just hope that Pokémon is alright!"

Damon said in a calmer voice, "We can be angry later."

Ash replied calmly, "Yeah." 'Wow, I lost my cool, oh well Serena is probably telling them the story.' They got to a wooded area,

Ash asked, "Is this the Safari Zone?"

Damon replied, "Yes, we'll soon hear the cries coming from that Pokémon."

Ash asked, "What's the difference from the Safari Zone and any other place?"

Damon replied, "Technically this place is just a place we guard and protect from Pokémon poachers like Hunter J"

Ash gasped, "Hunter J, from Sinnoh?"

He replied, "Yeah, she was banned from Kalos, we were even asked to either run, attack, or call the police if we saw her. She had nearly drowned a while ago, well she was banned from all regions so Kalos let her back in but just to put her away for good. I guess you had a run in with her a few times based on your reaction." Ash nodded, the others caught up to them and after they caught their breath they went into the forest. They heard cries of pain but weren't sure were to look,

Ash said, "Let's split up, we'll find the Pokémon faster." So they agreed to meet up on the path in six hours, after five hours Ash found a Pokémon tied to a tree with multiple small cuts and bruises. It kind of looked like a black lion cub with a tan face and big ears and a red mane on its head, he untied it and hurried to the meeting spot, he quickly put potion on it, it was passed out still.

His pokedex said, "Litleo, the lion cub Pokémon, the small mane on its head burns intensely." He felt the mane and it was kind of cool!

Ash asked, "Pikachu, can you find some Oran berries for me?" Pikachu nodded, Ash thought 'didn't think I'd ever have to do this again, but since I don't know a lot about the herbs around here.' Ash put Litleo under his shirt,

Bonnie and the others came and Bonnie asked, "What are you doing?"

Ash replied, "I found the abandoned Pokémon, and since I don't know the herbs here I decided to try to warm Litleo up by doing this, hey don't judge I hatched an egg doing this." He took Litleo out and felt the mane but it was still kind of cool.

Ash asked, "You guys got any ideas?" They looked down, unable to figure it out,

Ash realized what he could do and said, "We need to build a fire! Build some fire around us and get some blankets." So that's what they did, that night Ash was still warming him up,

Serena asked, "Ash, are you going to get some sleep?"

Ash replied, "How can I sleep when Litleo isn't feeling well? You guys should get some rest though." He didn't know that Litleo was awake and would sometimes open its eyes to check and make sure he was still there.

Ash said to himself, "Litleo, don't give up, I don't care if I have to wait all eternity for you to get well." Serena thought to herself 'Ash's love for Pokémon is so intense, he'd sacrifice his life for just one them if he had to'

she called out Fennekin and said, "Fennekin, help Ash by keeping the fires burning." Fennekin nodded and used Flamethrower on each fire,

Ash asked, "Fennekin, were you worried to?" Fennekin nodded, after a while Ash thought 'it's getting kind of cold out here, I need to keep Litleo warm!' he held it closer and scooted over to the fire burning intensely. He looked and the sun began to rise,

Bonnie got up and asked, "How's Litleo?"

Ash replied, "He's doing better, the mane doesn't feel cool anymore." Litleo woke up and smiled at Ash,

Bonnie said, "Good, he's awake." Litleo tried to stand up but didn't have the strength,

Serena sighed, "He still isn't strong enough to stand."

Ash got some Oran berries and replied, "He's just a little hungry, these Oran berries will get his strength, here Litleo." Litleo ate the berries and tried to stand up and managed to stay up a few minutes longer, Ash and the others got more berries from the pile and fed it to him. After all the berries were gone his strength was back completely, Litleo rubbed against Ash's leg and licked him.

Damon said, "I think Litleo wants to go with you."

Ash asked, "Do you Litleo?" Litleo nodded, Ash pulled out a pokeball and Litleo hit the button making him his,

Ash declared, "I just caught Litleo!" So they set off with Litleo, stay tuned until next time.

**Litleo will be a great adition to the team. **


	9. Bonnie's skills

**In this chapter we'll see Clemont training his Pokémon and Bonnie will get stranded with some of them, disclaimer, I own nothing. **

Bonnie watched as Clemont trained his Pokémon, Ash just won his first gym badge so Clemont decided to train to get ready for when Ash challenged him. After he was done a woman with red hair and a man with lavender hair along with a cat Pokémon that stands on its legs and a blue blobish Pokémon came out,

Ash yelled, "Team Rocket!"

Serena asked, "Are those guys the bad guys you told me about, the ones who steal other people's Pokémon?"

Ash replied, "Yes, be careful they **can **be smart when they want to be, the one with red hair is Jessie, the one with purple is James, the blue Pokémon is a Wobbuffet and the cat is Meowth, he talks like a human."

Jessie laughed, "We have come to steal your Pokémon." James pointed the net cannon at Dedenne, Pikachu, Froakie, and Litleo, just as he fired Bonnie ran in front of it and was captured to! The Meowth balloon took off,

Clemont yelled, "Bonnie!"

Bonnie yelled back, "I'll be ok Clemont, don't worry!" She took out a small pocket knife and started cutting the net,

Serena asked, "Why does she have a pocket knife?"

Clemont replied, "She likes to be prepared."

A voice yelled, "Blazekin, try to save them." They looked back and saw two people with masks, a Blazekin that looked like the one from before jumped up and manged to grab the net.

The person said, "Blazekin, use Flamethrower on the balloon!" The balloon was popped and they went flying away,

Ash asked, "Who are you two, were you the same one from before?"

The person replied, "I am the same one, and just call us masked heroes. Now come on!" Back at the place were they crashed Blazekin had cut the net and they ran off.

* * *

Jessie and the others caught up to them and said, "Hey, we stole you fair and square!"

Bonnie replied, "Like you know fair and square thieves! Pikachu use Electro-ball, Froakie use Water Gun, Litleo use Flamethrower, and Dedenne use Thunderbolt!" As the attacks flew at them

Jessie yelled, "Wobbuffet, counter those attacks!" Wobbuffet used Mirror Shot which sent the moves right back at them, but Blazekin hurried in front of them and took the attacks, Blazekin passed out and reverted to its other form.

Bonnie picked his arms up and asked, "Can you guys help me carry him away?" They nodded and managed to hurry away, they outran Team Rocket and got to an area with berry and apple trees and a small cave with a stream flowing near it, they laid Blazekin down, after a few minutes he woke up.

Bonnie asked, "Can you stand?" Blazekin tried to stand but fell back down,

Bonnie hurried to him and said, "Don't worry, a while ago Ash, Clemont, and Serena gave me items and advice just in case something like this happened."

_Bonnie hurried to the others and asked, "What is it guys?" _

_Ash replied, "Sometimes you might be stranded in an area with very few resources, you might be alone or you might be with at least one other person or Pokémon. You'll need to learn how to use those limited resources to your advantage." _

_Serena gave her bandages and a blanket and explained, "You or a friend might be hurt or cold, use these to bandage injuries and to keep warm." _

_Clemont handed her ten potions, ten antidotes, ten burn heals, and ten paralyze heals and explained, "Use these according to a friend's injury, hopefully you won't have to use these, spray burn heal on burns and put spray potion on injuries, they even work on humans although to a lesser extent, but have the one who was poisoned or paralyzed drink paralyze heal or an antidote, again these work on humans." _

_Ash gave her a book of herbs and berries and remedies they are used in, a nine foot rope, and two metal sticks and explained, "Brock and Iris put this together for me, Clemont and Serena also helped with some from Kalos, these will help if the medicines aren't enough, the rope is for exploring places like small caves or to help save someone from going over a waterfall, I once used that rope to try to save a tree from falling in half, and sometimes an electric type will get the electric flu so these metal sticks will help get rid of the exsec electricity." _

_Bonnie looked at her things and said, "Thanks guys." _

Bonnie took the potion and sprayed it on the injuries than she wrapped them up, Blazekin tried to get up, Bonnie exclaimed, "Blazekin, you need to relax! I'm going to get some water, keep him down guys." She got her water bottle which was empty than filled it up, 'Come on Bonnie, you need to prove that you can be a great trainer one day!' Back with the others.

* * *

Fletchling came back with nothing, Ash said, "It's ok Fletchling, they are probably hidden under some trees."

The girl exclaimed, "Your bracelet, it's not glowing!"

The other masked looked at it and said, "This is bad, you see when that happens that means that Blazekin's other form has been ended. That usually only happens when he either goes to sleep or is knocked out. We need to hurry."

* * *

Bonnie gave them some water, it looked like it was going to rain, Bonnie got them to the cave and began to collect fire wood.

She made the fire than got some apples, she noticed that Dedenne was getting kind of scared and said, "Don't worry Dedenne, everything will be ok, they'll find us." It started to rain, there was thunder and lightning, Dedenne began to cry so Bonnie picked him up and started to rock him,

she said, "Everything will be ok Dedenne, Pikachu you can have the first watch when we go to sleep, than Froakie, than Litleo, than me, we'll each have a turn every three hours." They slept next to Blazekin who dozed off and woke up several times until he finally went to sleep. When they got up they collected some apples for breakfast, they got six apples and cut each one into three slices,

she said, "Let's collect a little more in case this idea doesn't work." After they collected more apples she had Dedenne and Pikachu use Thunderbolt aimed at the sky, back with the others.

* * *

Clemont summarized, "So they managed to escaped the net but were did they go?" They saw the Thunderbolt in the sky,

Serena asked, "What was that?" Ash replied,

"That must've been Dedenne and Pikachu trying to signal us. Come on let's check it out!"

* * *

Bonnie said, "Now all we can do is hope that they got the message."

Team Rocket came and James exclaimed, "We've found you tiny twerp, now hand over the Pokémon!"

Bonnie yelled, "You're pests, I'm not going to let you fools do anything!"

Jessie sent out Wobbuffet and said, "You won't be able to defeat us twerp!" 'I can't let them steal the Pokémon.' Bonnie thought to herself,

she yelled, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu did that but Wobbuffet blocked the move,

Jessie laughed, "You can't pass Wobbuffet!"

Bonnie replied, "There is such a thing as using Counter and Mirror Shot too much, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt again!" Pikachu used Thunderbolt and it hit!

Jessie asked, "H-how did you do that?"

Bonnie smirked and replied, "Pokemon can only use a move so much and for so long before it fails them! Pikachu use Thunderbolt, Froakie use Bubble, Litleo use Flamethrower, and Dedenne use Thunderbolt!"

They did so and Team Rocket went flying, they yelled, "We're blasting off again!" Blazekin got up and walked out of the cave,

Bonnie said, "Good, you're feeling better."

Clemont called out, "Bonnie, we just saw the battle!"

Bonnie turned around and exclaimed, "Clemont, everyone, I won my first unofficial battle!"

Ash said, "And you did great!"

Bonnie replied, "Thanks!"

Clemont asked, "So what happened?" Bonnie explained everything that happened,

Blazekin's trainer said in a monotone voice, "Thanks for helping Blazekin, he is usually so stubborn that he won't accept help from the ones he's supposed to be helping."

Bonnie smiled replied, "I noticed, but he was so hurt he couldn't put up much of a struggle, anyways thanks for helping us."

He said, "You are welcome, let us leave, we must keep Kalos safe!"

As he and Blazekin left she sighed, "They take our job way to seriously, oh well, so long guardian Ash and friends."

As she left Clemont asked, "Guardian Ash?"

Ash replied, "I saved the world once or twice from some minor bad guys."

Bonnie said, "Yeah Clemont, remember we saw him on TV, on the news remember? And it wasn't minor bad guys it was Team Galactic and Team Aqua along with Team Magma!"

Ash shrugged and replied, "Like I said, minor bad guys, all they really did was act dumb, nothing more nothing less, let's continue our travels." He walked ahead with a small smile 'at least **someone** recognized at least one major accomplishment in the past, it doesn't matter though.'

**I'm going to give mega spoilers, scroll down if you dare. **

**The guy with the Blazekin and his fellow hero are based on the Masked Heroes in Pokemon X and Y at least in my story.**


	10. Dedenne and Bonnie

**In this chapter Clemont will give Bonnie a gift, disclaimer, I own nothing. **

Bonnie walked up to Clemont and asked, "Clemont, what is it?"

Clemont replied, "I think you should have a practice battle with me, you can use Dedenne and I'll use Bunnelby."

Bonnie smiled and said, "So it's that time, ok I accept your challenge!"

Clemont smiled back and asked, "Ash, could you be the referee?" Ash replied, "Sure, but why are you battling?"

Clemont explained, "We agreed that when I felt she was ready we would battle, this will last until either side is unable to battle, we're battling to test each others skills." He called out the grey bunny with bits of brown on it, Bunnelby,

Ash's pokedex said, "Bunnelby can chop down tree roots with its ears." And Bonnie called out Dedenne,

Clemont asked, "You ready for this sis?"

Bonnie replied, "Yes, ever since mom and dad left for their journey I've been thinking of every way I could beat you in battle." Chespin cheered for them both,

Clemont said, "You have the first move sis." Bonnie told Dedenne to use Thunderbolt which Bunnelby dodged, Clemont had Bunnelby use Dig which Dedenne countered by using Thunderbolt into the hole, Bunnelby used Mud Slap which Dedenne dodged.

Bonnie exclaimed, "You two are pretty strong!"

Clemont replied, "You two are also pretty strong, don't hold back."

Bonnie said, "Don't plan to, Dedenne grab Bunnelby with your tail and give him a jolt!" Bunnelby tried to dodge but wasn't quick enough and was jolted with Thunderbolt, Bunnelby used dig than Double Team,

Clemont asked, "What'll you do now?" Bonnie replied, "Simple, Dedenne spin around as fast as you can while using Thunderbolt!" Dedenne looked unsure but still did it, Bunnelby couldn't get away from the attack quick enough,

Clemont asked, "Are you having fun Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled and replied, "Yeah!"

Clemont commented, "I haven't heard you laugh or seen you smile as much as you have since before our parents left. I won't lose!"

Bonnie replied, "No, you're wrong, I won't lose!" Bunnelby used Mud Slap which knocked Dedenne back,

Bonnie asked, "Are you ok Dedenne?" Dedenne nodded, Dedenne used Thunderbolt again which hit Bunnelby hard.

Bonnie exclaimed, "Dedenne, you're going to win soon!" Dedenne got so excited that he accidentally knocked Bunnelby out with a Thunderbolt,

Ash declared, "Bunnelby is unable to battle, the victory goes to Bonnie and Dedenne!" Clemont stared in shock for a moment than smiled at the sight of Bonnie holding Dedenne and twirling around in celebration of their victory.

Ash said, "You did great Bonnie!"

Serena exclaimed, "Yeah, you did really good for your second battle!"

Clemont said, "I wasn't expecting Dedenne to get so excited he would knock Bunnelby out, that was truly impressive!"

Bonnie replied, "Thanks guys, that battle was fun!"

Clemont gave her Dedenne and its pokeball and said, "Here you go."

Bonnie asked, "Why are you giving me Dedenne?"

Clemont smiled and explained, "I decided a long time ago that when you were ready I'd let you borrow one of my Pokémon until you're ten, now that doesn't mean he's technically your Pokémon yet that just means that you can battle with him until you're ten."

Bonnie hugged Clemont and exclaimed, "Thank you Clemont, this is possibly the best gift anyone has ever given me!" Ash thought 'she reminds me of well me when I got my first Pokemon.'

Ash said, "I can help you train Dedenne if you want."

Bonnie replied, "That sounds great Ash!" Bonnie decided to play some with Dedenne and the other Pokémon, Clemont started thinking about when their parents left.

_Clemont and Bonnie watched the man with blond hair and blue eyes and the woman with brown hair and blue eyes pack and Clemont asked, "Mom, dad, where are you going?" _

_Their mom replied, "We're going on a journey." _

_Bonnie said, "But you've only been in charge of the gym for a month." _

_Their dad replied, "We inherited it we__ didn't truly earn it." _

_Clemont and Bonnie followed them downstairs and Clemont asked, "Who will take care of the gym?" _

_Their mom replied, "How about this, until you're eight years old Niles can take care of the gym." Niles was their butler and a really good family friend, _

_their dad said, "Clemont, take care of your sister while we're gone." _

_Bonnie asked, "When will you be back mommy, daddy?" _

_Their mom replied, "Someday." _

_Clemont asked, "What'll I have for a Pokémon? There aren't a lot of Electric types around Lumios." _

_Their dad replied, "You have time to decide Clemont." They followed their parents outside and it began to sprinkle, _

_their dad commented, "Rain, rain is symbolic for times like these, don't worry someday we'll be back." It started to rain a little harder, they got to the corner near the gate, _

_Bonnie cried, "No mommy, daddy, don't go!" Clemont put a hand on her shoulder, they watched as their parents went through the gate, not looking back. _

_Bonnie asked with tears still in her eyes, "Clemont, a-a-aren't you going to try to stop them?" Clemont closed his eyes to try and not cry at what he was about to say, _

_he turned around and replied, "Come on sis, let's go home, we'll catch colds by standing out here in the rain." He held her hand and knew she was looking back, even if not entirely. _

_Bonnie asked, "Big brother, Clemont, why did they choose now to go on a journey?" _

_Clemont replied, "I don't know, I'm sorry but I really don't and I wish I did." Clemont hated to lie, how do you explain to a four-year old kid that their parents were trying to find themselves? He wasn't even sure he completely understood what that even ment how could a four-year kid hope to understand something that complicated. _

Clemont shook the thought from his head and watched his sister play, her grin went from ear to ear and she was laughing, the last time her grin was that big and she laughed like that was before their parents left. She got a toy ball and played catch with the Pokémon,

Ash put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?"

Clemont replied, "Just thinking, this journey was a good thing for her, she hasn't smiled and laughed like that for a really long time."

Ash smiled and wondered, "Were did Serena go?"

Clemont replied, "Oh she's talking to Misty on her holocaster."

Ash chuckled, "When Iris would talk with Misty we'd be at the Pokémon center for **hours**." Clemont laughed with him,

Serena came running and said, "Sorry for taking so long Misty just would not hang up, than she started repeating herself about how annoying her sisters were yesterday so I kept saying 'I know Misty.' Don't get me wrong I like talking with her but still she kept talking about her annoying sisters!"

Ash replied, "I know what you mean, she's nice but still." So they continued their travels.

**I just had to do that, yep I think Bonnie will be my new favorite and I might see how the Serena and Ash ship will go. **


	11. Clemont and Korrina

**My bad I didn't have the poll on my profile, well in this chapter we'll have some fluff oh and since this is more or less about friends we won't see a lot of gym battles unless it'll be important to the story, disclaimer, I own nothing. **

They got to a skating rink, a girl with blond hair, a red and white dress and matching helmet and roller skates came in a panic. She asked in a panicked voice, "Have you seen my Lucario?"

Ash replied, "No, sorry." A humanoid blue creature with long ears and a white spike in its chest came,

she exclaimed, "Good, Lucario don't scare me like that! The start of the show would be a flop without at least one of you and since Luca is sick you're the only Lucario that can do this!"

Serena asked, "What are you talking about?"

She bowed and replied, "Oh I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Korrina, the Shalour City gym leader, and I was talking about a skating show, this Lucario is a performer and since we're both the only performers left since the others are sick I need him to be there. I wish I had more performers hey aren't you Ash from TV?"

Ash nodded and she exclaimed, "Oh how cool! You're quite a hit in Kalos because of the incident in Lumios you being in the audience will make the show rock! You must and I mean must be in the audience!"

As she went on Bonnie said in a whisper, "Clemont, ask her."

Clemont asked, "Ask her what?" He knew the answer already,

Bonnie replied, "You know what I mean."

He sighed as he walked up to Korrina who thankfully stopped going on and said, "Excuse me princess Korrina but please, at least go on a date with me."

Korrina asked, "Is that your way of saying you'll be a performer? I don't hear you saying no come on kid speak up I said speak up!" He was at a loss for words,

Bonnie stepped in front of him and said, "He's just nervous, what he's trying to say is although he can't do complicated tricks to well he'd be honored to work alongside you."

He was still not able to speak as Korrina replied, "Sounds good, I like a person who can get right to the point! Well get ready and lets rock and roll tonight, come on!" She grabbed poor Clemont and took him to the dressing room,

Ash asked, "What just happened?"

Bonnie replied, "I've just set Clemont up for possible romance, he'll be fine."

Serena asked, "Why?"

Bonnie sat on a bench and replied, "He once had a crush, she broke his heart, doing this will get him back on his feet."

Ash sat on the bench with her and asked, "How do you know it'll work?"

Bonnie replied while counting on her fingers, "They're both gym leaders, they both to and extent love skating, and he's seen her perform on TV and expressed his love for her."

That night after Korrina performed and while Lucario was finishing performing Korrina asked, "Are you worried?"

Clemont replied, "Y-yeah, just two more whirly birds and I'll be on, ok I've decided I can't do this!"

Lucario came to them as Korrina exclaimed, "You can't back out now!" Lucario and Korrina knew what to do, they took him, turned him around, and pushed him! He yelled as he was spinning around like crazy,

someone exclaimed, "He's doing the crazy whirly bird!" He kept spinning and went onto the ramp, everyone thought he was grinding but he was still angry at Korrina as he spun around and around, he went down the ramp and jumped while still spinning, his act was over, now he had a thirty minute break before the finale.

Korrina said, "You did great, I truly thought you were frightened!"

Clemont exclaimed, "I **was** frightened! I could've humiliated myself!"

Korrina replied, "You had no reason to be, the cheer for everyone no matter how bad they are, all that matters is that you don't immediately fall on your face, even then they cheer a little for you. It's almost time for the finale, remember to just follow your instincts on what to do." Lucario, Korrina, and Clemont began, Clemont held Korrina's hand and told her to hold Lucario's hand and they formed a chain. They nodded to each other and went back than lurched forward and everyone let go and went flying, Korrina nodded to Clemont and they picked Lucario up and spun around super fast. And to finish Clemont took Korrina'a hand and they spun around as Lucario did circles around them.

After the show Korrina patted him on the back so hard he almost fell over and exclaimed, "You rocked and rolled Clemont!"

Clemont replied, "Thanks Korrina."

Ash and the others ran to them and Ash said, "That was **amazing** Clemont!"

Serena exclaimed, "Yeah, can't wait to see you do that again!"

Bonnie said, "You were fantastic Clemont! Everyone was going wild for you!"

Clemont blushed a little and replied, "Thanks guys, yeah tonight I'm going to sleep really well."

Ash asked, "You sure you're ok? You were screaming at first."

Clemont replied, "Yeah, at first, but then Korrina reassured me that I'd be fine."

Korrina was now blushing and said, "No, you would've been fine without me Clemont, you've got some real potential in skating!"

Clemont gave a nervous laugh and replied, "Stop, you're making me blush Korrina! Thanks though."

Korrina said, "Well, I better head home, grandpa's waiting over there."

She pointed to the audience and sighed, "He left without me, oh well these events make Grandpa tired, how about you come to the Tower of Mastery tomorrow, you should come and well I won't give you spoilers, see ya later guys!" And she took off,

Clemont chuckled than asked, "What just happened?"

Bonnie replied, "I think she likes you, she just invited you to the Tower of Mastery."

Clemont gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Bonnie, she loves skating, I don't think she's actually in to me."

Bonnie replied, "You're too negative Clemont, she definitely likes you." Clemont sighed as they went to their room to sleep.

**Spoiler, scroll down if you dare. **

**Clemont in the anime might also be on a badge quest. **

**End of spoiler, please answer the poll for Bonnie, I can't give anyone any Pokémon if I don't know how you feel about this. **


	12. Bonnie and Skidoo

**Sorry about ending the poll so quickly but I want to move this story along, disclaimer, I own nothing. **

They continued on their journey,

Bonnie said, "Ash, everyone, I'll be right back I'm going to get some Oran berries."

Ash replied, "Ok but be careful alright."

Bonnie went through the forest and saw an egg, it was green, it began to glow which ment it was going to hatch. It hatched into a small Pokémon with horns, a green part that looked leafy on most of its body, and grey on another part of its body.

Bonnie whispered, "A Skidoo, how cute." She walked up to it and it backed away,

she said in a calm voice, "It's ok Skidoo, I won't hurt you, here are you hungry?" She held out a Oran berry which he ate, she touched his horns which made Skidoo extremely happy. He began to lick her as she pet him, she than touched his horn again which made him jump for joy.

Clemont came running to her and asked, "What happened did you get lost? Why are you here?" Skidoo got scared and hid behind her,

she exclaimed, "Clemont you scared him! Don't worry Skidoo he's good he won't hurt you." She touched his horn again which made him happy and lick Clemont,

Serena came running a head of Ash who said, "Good you found Bonnie!" Skidoo hid behind Bonnie again,

Bonnie gave an annoyed sigh, "Guys, could you stop scaring Skidoo he's a newborn, it's ok Skidoo they also won't harm you." She touched his horn which made him happy and lick Serena and Ash,

Ash's pokedex said, "Skidoo have lived alongside humans for many centuries so they don't mind if someone rides them, they can feel other people's emotions when they touch its horn."

Ash wondered, "Where are Skidoo's parents? If it was just an egg a few minutes ago than its parents should be near right?"

A voice replied, "That Skidoo's parents got separated from him." They turned around and saw a girl with brown hair, green eyes, a white shirt with blue overalls, and brown shoes.

Ash asked, "What do you mean?"

She replied, "Skidoo evolve into Gogoat, they are usually in packs but sometimes Skidoo will get separated from their parents when they are only eggs. My job is to bring them to their parents and herds, and my name is Jasmine." Skidoo hid behind Bonnie again,

Jasmine asked Bonnie, "Did you touch his horn?"

Bonnie replied, "Yeah, sorry he was really scared and I just wanted to help him get calm."

Jasmine smiled and said, "It's ok, that was actually a good idea, what are your names?"

Bonnie replied, "I'm Bonnie, that's Ash, that's Serena, and that's my big brother Clemont." Bonnie turned around and touched Skidoo's horn which made him so happy he licked Jasmine, Jasmine took out an apple and let Bonnie feed it to him.

Jasmine said, "You can ride him from birth, come on its close to time that his herd gets ready to migrate to the other side of the mountain, you can come to."

Ash replied, "Sure we're going over the mountain to Cyllage City before we go to the Tower of Mastery so let's do this guys." Bonnie started walking but noticed that Skidoo was unsure,

she said, "Come on Skidoo, your herd is this way." Skidoo smiled and followed her, they walked to a grassy plain with twenty Gogoat and twenty Skidoo,

Jasmine explained, "This is a rather small herd, they are more of a small group getting ready to go to the main herd over the mountain."

Bonnie looked at the worried look on Skidoo's face and said, "Come on, your parents are in the herd, don't be scared Skidoo." He hesitated for a moment than walked to two Gogoat, they pointed at two other Gogoat with their horns, he walked up to the two they pointed at and they smiled and licked him. He happily went over to Bonnie and gently tugged her, he led her to his parents and licked her.

Jasmine asked, "Would you like to ride him during the trip over the mountain?"

Bonnie replied, "I can really ride on him?" She nodded,

she hopped onto Skidoo and said, "This will be loads of fun Skidoo, we can travel over the mountain together!"

Skidoo declared with excitement, "Skid Skidoo!"

Jasmine blew a soft tune from a whistle and called out, "Gogoat and Skidoo, it's time for migration form the group!" The Skidoo surrounded Bonnie and the Skidoo she was on than the Gogoat surrounded the Skidoo,

Jasmine hopped onto the lead Gogoat and explained, "This is for protection, this'll take a day, we'll arrive by tomorrow. " Clemont was on a Gogoat behind the group and Serena rode with Ash,

while they were walking Bonnie noticed Skidoo was constantly almost bumping into the others and said, "Nice and easy Skidoo, we're all going in the same direction so there's no hurry." Skidoo slowed down a little, they kept going for hours than got to a place in between the two mountains,

Jasmine explained, "This is Migration Road, Pokémon who migrate to the other side of the mountain." After a few more hours it got late so they decided to set up camp for the night, Bonnie watched her new friend with a sad smile,

Ash sat next to her and asked, "Are you ok?"

Bonnie replied, "Yeah it's just I will miss Skidoo a lot."

Ash said, "I once cared for a Pokémon named Larvitar, he wasn't technically my Pokémon but I still took care of him, my friends and I were to take him to were his egg originally was before poachers took him, that place was Mt Silver. When we got there we returned him to his mother and departed, it took days before we stopped forgetting that he wasn't there with us."

Bonnie looked up at the sky and asked, "How did you get over it?"

Ash replied, "Truth is, I still miss him but I just have to remember that he'll always live on in my heart and memories."

Jasmine sat with them and said, "Sorry, I overheard you talking, Skidoo's parents disappeared when he was just an egg. Those Gogoat are his parents since those two disappeared. But I can relate, sometimes they'll get caught by trainers and often I was really close to them. But like Ash said they'll always live in my heart and memories."

Bonnie asked, "Was Larvitar the only one?"

Ash replied, "No, sometimes I had to release them or trade them or leave them with someone for training once I even had to leave the leader of a group of Squirtle that traveled with me behind to his group because they were falling apart, I even had to leave my Bulbasaur at Professor Oak because he was the only one who could keep the other Pokémon from fighting but every single time I did that it was for their own good, even though they were like family it was always for their own good. Sometimes if you love something you've got to let it go."

Bonnie looked at Skidoo and said, "Thanks Ash, I know what to do now." Ash thought to himself, 'This is only beginning of many hard trails for her, but the ability to know when you must do something for your friend's own good makes you a better trainer and well a more mature person.' The next day they went to the place were the herd was after many hours,

as they left Clemont asked Bonnie, "Are you going to be ok sis?"

Bonnie replied, "Yeah, it wouldn't be right of me to get in the way of whats best for him."

Jasmine called out, "Wait!" They turned around and saw Skidoo and his parents running alongside Jasmine,

Ash asked, "What's wrong?"

Jasmine replied, "This Skidoo wants to go with Bonnie."

Bonnie saw the smile on Skidoo's face and asked, "Ash, what do I do? I was going to leave him here because this was best for him but he wants to come."

Jasmine said, "And his herd won't take no for an answer."

Ash thought for a moment than replied, "If it's for his own good than go a head and take him with you."

Clemont said, "Go a head sis, here's a pokeball." He handed her a pokeball and Skidoo hit his head on the button making him hers,

she declared, "Yes I just caught a Skidoo!"

Jasmine handed her a saddle with two pockets and explained, "Put this on Skidoo for when you ride on him."

Bonnie took it and said, "Thank you Jasmine!" They said goodbye to the Skidoo, Gogoat, and Jasmine and continued with their new friend.

**And there you go, I know some parts didn't make sense or were corny but it'll help Bonnie's character. **


	13. Pikachu and Meowth

**Ok, I've been watching a lot of anime episodes from the past and I've been feeling nostalgic so this'll be a tribute to some of the past episodes like Bound for trouble. Disclaimer, I own nothing. **

The group was eating breakfast in the forest, Ash made some of the best chocolate chip pancakes besides Brock, Cilan, and Tracey of course.

Serena took another bite of her pancake and exclaimed joyfully, "This is the greatest pancake I've ever eaten!"

Clemont took another bite of his pancake and commented, "She's under exaggerating! Ash this must've been made by a five-star chef, this is incredible!"

Ash drank some orange juice and smiled as he replied, "Brock is the five-star chef who gave me the recipe actually."

Bonnie finished her pancakes and said, "Well tell Brock his recipe was fantastic! I can't wait for more food but sadly I'm full." Everyone else was also full, as they collected the plates in another part of the forest Team Rocket were eating apples.

* * *

Meowth finished his apple and frowned as he exclaimed, "We need to get more food, I haven't been this hungry since some time in Sinnoh!"

Jessie finished her apple and frowned as she replied, "Hey, if that twerp hadn't interfered than we would've been retired with that apple orchard long ago when we dreamt it in Jhoto!"

James finished his apple and wondered, "Why weren't we hungry in Unova, why are we serious in Unova but here we're back to normal?"

Jessie looked away and sighed, "Who cares anymore! We've been back and forth so much I don't care anymore! Let's just find and capture Pikachu and give him to the boss!"

James wondered, "What new idea will we try? It has to be pretty new or at least not used recently."

Meowth thought for a moment than stood up and said, "I have an idea! I'll pretend to be lost and separated from you guys and they'll have pity on me and help me get back to you then we'll snatch Pikachu!"

James got some more apples and asked, "Will Pikachu believe you? He's been tricked so much by you maybe Wobbuffet should go?"

Jessie smacked James on the head and exclaimed, "I'm not putting my Wobbuffet in danger! How dare you even suggest something like that!" She smacked him again,

James said while rubbing the spot she hit, "Ok, I guess I deserved that. Ok, Meowth you can go but we're going to be close by in case it doesn't work." So they went twenty feet a head of the group and put him in place. Back with the others who were coming that way.

* * *

Ash and the others were walking down the path and heard a desperate voice call out, "Someone, help me!"

Ash paused than gasped, "That sounded like Meowth!"

They ran a head and saw Meowth with bruises all over his body call out, "Jessie, James, anyone! Help me I'm right here!"

Meowth had tears in his eyes as he fell to his knees and called out, "Jessie, James, where are you! I need help!"

Ash ran even faster and called out, "Meowth, are you ok?" Pikachu ran forward and looked suspiciously at Meowth,

Ash asked, "Meowth, what happened?"

Meowth still had tears in his eyes as he replied, "Well, Jessie, James and I were minding our own business and picking apples when these Beedrill came and started attacking us, we were separated and I've been here since yesterday."

Ash looked at Meowth and said, "Listen we might not like each other much but we can help you find Jessie and James."

Meowth stood up and replied, "Thanks but no thanks I'll be fine." He walked for only a minute before he collapsed from exhaustion,

the others ran to him and Ash said, "You're too tired, Clemont were's the closest Pokémon Center?"

Clemont took out a map and after a minute replied, "Cyllage City, another days journey but Meowth can't wait that long!"

Ash picked Meowth up and said, "Than let's set up camp and heal him here, Bonnie get some super potion, Serena get some water, Clemont find either Oran or Sitrus berries and bring them back." Bonnie got the super potion and watched Ash spray it on the bruises, Serena came back from the stream with some water and gave some to Meowth, and Clemont came back with four Sitrus berries and five Oran berries and helped Ash feed them to Meowth. Clemont put Meowth on a small sheet and covered him with a blue blanket,

Meowth asked, "What'll we have for supper?"

Ash smiled and replied, "Ramen noodles, apples, and grilled cheese, than Oran berry ices for desert. We have to get some more apples and Oran berries so Pikachu, watch Meowth until we get back ok." Pikachu nodded than sat down next to him,

Meowth said, "Pikachu, thank you for helping me, I know I messed up big time back in Unova and I'm so sorry about everything."

Pikachu glared at him and replied, "Pikachu Pika, Pi Pikachu Pika!"

Meowth got up and asked, "What do you mean I don't know sorry? I'm not lying I do know sorry!"

Pikachu stood up and had a few tears in his eyes as he replied, "Pika, Pi Pikachu Pika Pikachu. Pika!" Meowth looked slightly guilty and thought, 'I did take advantage of his good nature, I betrayed him a lot, every time he trusted me I stabbed him in the back.'

He said, "I'm...sorry, I did horrible things and I don't deserve any of your forgiveness."

Pikachu looked at a lone apple on a tree and asked, "Pika, Pikachu Pi Pika?"

Meowth looked at the same apple and smiled as he replied, "Yeah, I remember that day, we were bound together and we fought over that lone apple. You won but then you gave me half of it, we became kind of close after that day."

Pikachu smiled than asked, "Pika, Pi Pikachu Pika? Pikachu Pika Pi?"

Meowth gave a guilty smile and replied, "Yeah, the day we were stranded on the island of giant Pokémon, that was the day I realized that I was the only exception to the rule that no Pokémon is truly evil. And the day you got amnesia was the day we became even closer."

Pikachu smiled and said, "Pika."

Meowth gave a surprised look and asked, "Why are you saying yes?" Pikachu looked at the sunset and replied, "Pikachu Pika Pikachu Pi Pika."

Meowth looked at the sunset and said, "I thought you were asleep when I asked that, besides that was a long time ago I thought you would've forgotten that. Well if you wouldn't leave the twerp and come with Team Rocket even if we were friends than I guess I'd leave Team Rocket and join you." Pikachu smiled as they watched the sunset with Dedenne and Chespin, the others came back and they ate,

after they were done Meowth asked, "Pikachu, you remember how in Unova I told you how Jessie, James, and I went down the wrong road?" Pikachu nodded,

they walked over to the stream and Meowth stared at his reflection as he continued, "Pikachu, d-do you think we could someday be good guys?" Pikachu thought for a moment,

he looked at the reflection of the moon in the stream and replied, "Pikachu, Pi Pika Pikachu Pika."

Meowth stared into the water and said, "So what you're saying is that since we did many good things and have more morals than others in Team Rocket we could someday be good guys, that is what you're saying right?" Pikachu nodded,

Bonnie was sitting on the ground and after a few minutes of watching them asked, "Ash, what's Pikachu and Meowth's relationship?"

Ash sat with her and explained, "They have a history, they've followed us and tried to capture Pikachu since the beginning but over time they've helped us more than fought us and often helped us save the world, we thought they were going to become good guys someday but in Unova it all changed, they became serious and didn't bother us to much. In Unova while we were going to Nimbasa City Meowth claimed he was fired but it was a big lie, when we got to Nimbasa City they tried to steal our Pokémon and came very close to but we won and Pikachu became extremely angry at him. Well after a failed mission that involved ruins and four legendary Pokémon and me meeting their boss they left for a while than came back and were fun again and even helped us save Reshiram."

Clemont pushed his glasses up and wondered, "Why did they change from fun to serious than back to fun? Oh well Pikachu seems to be ok with Meowth now."

Ash nodded and Serena replied, "Some things are better left unexplained Clemont."

They watched and listened as Meowth said, "I guess our lives are a lot like this stream, it's so clear you can see the bottom but if you throw dirt or mud in it becomes less clear just like when we get confused in life or when you touch the water and ripples appear just like when life gets tough and you don't understand what's true and what's false." Pikachu nodded, they stared at their reflections for a while longer before going to sleep, Pikachu even curled up next to Meowth, the next day Meowth and Pikachu walked a head of the group. Meowth looked a little guilty, he thought, 'I can't do this to Pikachu, not after everything else I put him through.' He knew were the hole was and when they were right in front of where the hole was than went in front of Pikachu and pushed him away as he stepped onto the hole and fell into it.

Ash ran to the hole and called to him, "Meowth, are you ok?"

Meowth got up and replied, "Yes, I'm sorry Pikachu I was going to betray you but you've been so kind to me I just couldn't do it!"

Pikachu closed his eyes and said, "Pika, Pikachu Pi."

Meowth wiped the tears away from his eyes as he asked, "How did you know though?"

Pikachu helped pull him out and explained, "Pikachu Pi, Pika Pikachu Pika."

Ash looked curious and asked, "What did he say Meowth?"

Meowth looked a little shocked and replied, "He said, 'hey, remember the baby Lugia incident, the one were Butch and Cassidy kidnapped the baby Lugia than used it as bait to capture its parent. Well you were kind of like the baby Lugia, the bait, and we were like the parent, the ones who took the bait. The similarity tipped me off.'"

Ash stared in shock and said, "Wow, I didn't know you remembered that so well Pikachu. But he is right that was similar to what you were doing."

Meowth looked down sadly and called out, "Guys, the mission failed, you can come out." Jessie and James walked out from behind a bush,

Jessie commented, "Talk about a failed mission, oh well there is always next time."

Meowth walked over sadly to them and Jessie said, "Meowth, I was only joking."

James put a hand on her shoulder and replied, "That's not it Jess, we watched Meowth he truly opened up to them, think about it."

Meowth turned around and smiled as he said, "I'll be fine, what are you waiting for Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked confused and asked, "Pi?"

Meowth smiled and replied, "Jolt us with Thunderbolt, I know this sounds crazy but we kind of did enjoy it when we blasted off so do it." He looked at Ash who nodded,

Pikachu used Thunderbolt and as they flew they yelled, "We're blasting off again!"

Ash laughed a little and said, "Ok, this was just random, Pikachu, will you be ok?" Pikachu looked at were Team Rocket blasted off and at the sky than nodded, as they left Pikachu looked back and smiled a little.

**This was in the hope that one day Jessie, James, and Meowth would turn into good guys, next we'll meet Grant.**


	14. Meeting the teacher Grant

**Sorry I took so long, I was taking a little break. Anyways we'll finally have Clemont and Chespin development. Disclaimer, I own nothing. **

They just got to Cyllage City, after their Pokémon rested in the Pokémon center Clemont asked, "Ash, could you battle with Chespin and I?"

Ash gave a small fist pump, smiled and replied, "Sure."

Dedenne looked terrified at the thought of Chespin battling and ran to Clemont, he asked, "Dedenne Ded?"

Clemont looked curious and Ash said, "I think he was wondering if he could battle instead." Dedenne nodded,

Clemont smiled and explained, "You see, I really want to train Chespin and I think a good battle with Ash will do just the trick, how about this after we're done I'll battle with you." Dedenne relented but gave a worried look at Chespin who was just as worried, they went to a battlefield at the back of the Pokémon center. What they didn't know was that a man with weird things that looked like gems in his hair was watching them from a window, Clemont sent out Chespin and Ash sent out Fletchling, Fletchling used Ariel Ace which Chespin countered with Energy Ball, Fletchling dodged and hit Chespin hard! Chespin used Wood Hammer which Fletchling countered with a strong gust, Dedenne was in Bonnie's arms and started to get really worried, getting more and more worried with every hit Chespin took. Chespin used Vine Whip which Fletchling dodged and hit him with a powerful gust!

Ash exclaimed, "Chespin is really strong!" Clemont pushed his glasses up and asked, "How do you know if he's strong? He hasn't landed a single hit."

Ash replied, "It takes a crazy amount of training to master Energy Ball, believe me, my Torterra as a Turtwig took a really long time mastering that move. So trust me you're Chespin is pretty strong."

Chespin smiled at the compliment and Clemont said, "Thanks!" Chespin used Energy Ball which made contact with Fletchling, Dedenne breathed a small sigh of relief, Fletchling used gust and that hit Chespin really hard, he began to glow green, at first it was just a faint green glow but within seconds it got super intense! Dedenne freaked out, the thing he feared would happen was happening, Chespin used Vine Whip and other attacks even though Clemont didn't tell him to.

Clemont asked, "Ash, what's happening?"

Ash was still shocked as he explained, "That's Chespin's ability, Overgrow, that ability only activates when the Pokémon with that ability has low energy and in rare circumstances when they're under pressure. Try returning him to his pokeball!" He tried but Chespin dodged the beam,

Dedenne jumped out of Bonnie's arms and cried to his friend, "Dedenne Ded Dedenne, Dedenne!" Chespin looked at Dedenne and saw how worried his friend was, his rage began to disappear,

Clemont walked up to Chespin and asked, "Chespin, a-are you ok?" The intense green glow started to grow faint as Chespin looked at Clemont and nodded, the glow stopped and Chespin fainted.

They hurried him to Nurse Joy who after a few hours said, "Clemont, your Chespin will be just fine, he just needs a little rest."

Clemont gave a small smile and replied, "Thank you Nurse Joy."

After she left Ash said, "Long ago, but not that long ago I had a Pokémon named Infernape, he was abandoned by his trainer and my rival Paul as a Chimchar. When Infernape was a Chimchar I found out he had the ability Blaze and couldn't control it until he evolved into a Infernape."

Clemont stared in shock for a moment and asked, "What did you do? How did you handle it?"

Ash had his arms crossed and eyes closed as he replied, "I promised him that we would get stronger together. Clemont, go to him, show him you care about him for him and not his ability." Clemont paused for a moment than nodded, he watched Chespin sleep through the window.

After many minutes Chespin woke up and Clemont asked, "Nurse Joy, could I have a moment alone with Chespin?"

Nurse Joy still had a smile on her face as she replied, "Sure, Chespin is awake so I guess that's alright."

Clemont gave a small smile and said, "Thank you Nurse Joy." He walked into the room and saw Chespin smile but he knew how worried Chespin was,

he asked, "Chespin, are you ok?" Chespin was shocked that the first thing he said to him was 'are you ok?'

Chespin happily replied, "Chespin!"

Clemont smiled a said, "That's good." Clemont got a chair a sat down,

Chespin started to get worried and asked, "Ches Chespin Ches?" Clemont didn't understand what he was saying exactly but he knew how worried he was,

he replied, "Don't worry about that, you just surprised us a little that's all. Listen Chespin, we'll get stronger together, we don't need Overgrow to win ok." Chespin got really happy when Clemont said that,

Clemont said, "How about you get a little more rest, we'll leave for the gym tomorrow." Chespin nodded and after a few minutes went back to sleep,

he left and Ash asked, "Is everything alright?"

Clemont smiled and replied, "Yeah, Chespin just needs a little more rest and he'll be good as new."

The man who was watching them earlier came up to them and said, "Clemont, long time no see."

Bonnie squealed, "Grant!" Clemont scratched the back of his head and said, "Grant, it's been a while, this is Ash and Serena. Everyone this is Grant, the leader of the Cyllage Gym and my former teacher, he taught me a lot ever since our parents left."

Ash shook hands with him and Grant asked, "Clemont, how is your journey going?"

Clemont pushed his glasses up and replied, "It's going great! I caught a Dedenne and a Chespin."

Grant smiled than asked, "That's great but what about Heliolisk?"

Clemont took out a pokeball and looked at it as he replied, "I still can't even take him out of his pokeball out of fear he'll go on a rampage and run off again. When I let him out he might as well not be mine."

Grant put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry Clemont, Heliolisk will listen someday."

Ash raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Clemont explained, "It happened about ten months before I met you two, I was searching for an electric type Pokémon and found a Helioptile."

_They were in the desert, Clemont called out Bunnelby, he had Bunnelby use Mud Shot which Helioptile dodged than used Thundershock which hit Bunnelby pretty hard, Bunnelby used Dig than Double Team. He than used Mud Shot which Helioptile dodged again than used Parabolic Charge which Bunnelby dodged than countered with Mud Shot. They kept that up until it was night-time than, after twenty pokeballs, Helioptile finally gave up and let himself be captured, they were happy for many weeks until Helioptile expressed his desire to evolve. They got a Sun stone and evolved him with it, Heliolisk stopped listening and destroyed the inside of the tower and a lot of the outside before going back into its pokeball. _

Ash smiled and said, "Just like Grant said, someday Heliolisk will listen to you, although that sounds a lot like how my Charizard used to be. He stopped listening until I regained his respect."

Clemont sighed, "It's just that, with two Pokémon that aren't electric types and one that won't listen how am I supposed to be an electric type Gym Leader?"

Ash sat down on a chair and replied, "I've seen a few Gym Leaders and type specialists not use a Pokémon with the type they specialise in, and do you know why they do that?"

Clemont shook his head so Ash continued, "It's because even though that Pokémon they have is weak or strong against that type they specialise in they can still teach their Pokémon how to avoid attacks from that type, at least that's what Iris tried to explain to me."

Clemont smiled and said, "Thanks Ash."

Grant smiled at the two and asked, "Ash, are you going to challenge my gym?" Ash replied, "Yeah, we're actually going over tomorrow."

Grant turned around and said, "Ok, see you tomorrow, oh and I specialise in Rock types so be prepared." And he left,

Ash commented, "He's nice but seems rocky I guess is the word to use."

Clemont smiled and said, "He may seem a little rocky but you know he **is **a specialist in Rock types, and he may be hard on those he teaches at first but over time you find he starts to go a little easier on you the more things you master. He's also really nice, well let's get some rest tomorrow is a big day." So they got their pajamas on and went to bed.

**I was just going to make this about Chespin, Clemont, and Grant but when I saw the video I was like "Yes, that Heliolisk must not listen to Clemont at first." And the reason I made Helioptile so stubborn and unwilling to be caught was that in the games many Pokémon not counting the legendaries are sometimes super hard to catch and I always joked that it was because that Pokémon was tough and stubborn even when I knew about capture rates at the time so that was a little joke. And I wasn't really sure why type specialists use Pokémon that wasn't the type they specialise in like in the games so I made a reason up and so did Iris probably. And I wasn't sure how to describe Grant.**


	15. The water types battles

**This chapter will focus on the gym battle but it'll also focus on a friend we haven't seen for years. Disclaimer, I own nothing. **

In an area far from Kalos, in Kanto actually, there were four blue headed turtle Pokémon with red shells and round shades getting ready for training that day. They were called Squirtles and the one training them was Officer Jenny, they were at the targets but Jenny saw that one was missing. Since Ash's Squirtle came and pulled the Squirtle Squad together the Squad has been able to work without their leader but even so he needs to practice and hasn't missed a single one until today.

Officer Jenny called out, "Squirtle, Squirtle where are you?" The others looked worried, their leader does stay up late to patrol the city but he never stayed out until the sun rises unless he had to, their leader once told them that it was because of his friend's Bulbasaur and he would always watch for trouble at night before dozing off, but even Officer Jenny noticed that he'd stay out later and later, once coming home at five in the morning than six but was always back before training. After two more hours they were getting worried so they decided to search for him, back in Kalos Ash is starting his battle with Grant.

* * *

Ash sent out Pikachu and Grant sent out Tyrunt, Tyrunt used Rock Tomb which Pikachu escaped from by using Quick Attack. Pikachu hit Tyrunt with Iron Tail than Tyrunt used Bite and swung Pikachu around and around until he let go, Pikachu flew into a rock. Tyrunt used Rock Tomb and hit Pikachu, Pikachu used Iron Tail which Tyrunt dodged and countered with stomp which Pikachu than dodged and countered with Quick Attack than used Electro-ball which Tyrunt countered with Rock Tomb which hit Pikachu but the Electro-ball still managed to hit Tyrunt. Meanwhile back in Kanto Officer Jenny is still looking for Ash's Squirtle.

* * *

Officer Jenny knew Ash's Squirtle liked patrols, but ever since leaving Ash after the Battle Frontier he's been pushing himself really hard, at the least he went to the first place he met Ash and then to the park three times, at the most ten times, she sighed, "Ash will be really upset, so upset he'll stop his journey until Squirtle is better, I really messed up." One of the Squirtle sprayed her with Water Gun,

she chuckled, "Thanks, I needed that." She heard Squirtle moaning, she ran to the noise and saw Squirtle passed out in shallow water, she picked him up and hurried to the Pokémon center.

* * *

Pikachu used Iron Tail combined with Electro ball to knock Tyrunt out, next up was Amaura, Amaura used Aurora Beam which Pikachu dodged than countered with Iron Tail which Amaura dodged and countered with Rock Tomb which hit Pikachu. Amaura used Take Down before he could react, sending him flying! Pikachu was knocked out so next up was Froakie, Froakie used Bubble which Amaura countered with Aurora Beam which Froakie dodged. Froakie used Water Pulse which landed a direct hit on Amaura!

Grant commented, "Froakie is an excellent fighter, but he doesn't listen much does he?"

Ash replied, "He's just wants to prove himself, which he doesn't have to because I believe in him!" Froakie smiled and nodded to him, he used Water Pulse than Bubble, not giving Amaura much of a chance to react, Amaura used Rock Tomb which Froakie dodged than countered with Water Gun which hit Amaura hard. Amaura and Froakie were getting really tired, they took a moment to catch their breath,

Ash called to him, "Froakie, you can do it!"

Grant smiled and called to Amaura, "You can do it Amaura!" Froakie stood up and used Hydro Pump, Froakie had just learned Hydro Pump! Hydro Pump sent Amaura flying and left a small dent in the wall,

Grant asked, "Are you ok Amaura?" Amaura stood up but was close to fainting, Froakie wrapped it up with Hydro Pump, winning the battle!

Ash ran to Froakie and exclaimed, "Good job Froakie, you did great!"

Grant smiled at Ash and Froakie as he petted Amaura and said, "You did great Amaura, it has been so long since we've had a good battle. Rest up my friend."

Grant walked up to him and commented, "You did great, to commemorate this battle I give you the Cliff Badge!" He gave him a badge that resembled a brick wall,

Ash declared, "I just got the Cliff Badge!"

Pikachu exclaimed, "Pi-Pikachu!"

Suddenly Pikachu and Ash looked away and Serena asked, "What's wrong Ash?"

Ash replied, "That sounded like, like Squirtle. Pikachu y-you don't think..." Pikachu worriedly nodded and they took off with Grant the others in tow, they hurried to the Pokemon center and saw that Ash was on the video phone, even though they didn't know what was wrong they knew about his Squirtle. He met Squirtle when he was first starting out, that Squirtle led others that were abandoned by their trainers to, he befriended him by saving him from Team Rocket and they were together until they got to this firefighter tournament his old team entered, they were falling apart so he had to rejoin them as their leader. but he did help with a league battle and the Battle Frontier in Hoen.

Officer Jenny asked nervously, "H-hi Ash, what's wrong?"

Ash replied, "I had a weird feeling that something was wrong with Squirtle, is everything alright?"

Officer Jenny sighed and explained, "Ever since you last saw him he's been pushing himself hard and he went on multiple patrols, he's alright he's just really tired and I think he should have a vacation and be with you for a while is that alright?"

Ash sweat dropped a little and replied, "Sure, he can come, when will he be here?"

She said, "Tomorrow morning, well it'll be morning in Kalos, you know, really small time difference."

He nodded and saw her disappointed face and asked, "What's wrong?"

She replied, "I'm sorry about putting your journey on hold because of this."

He smiled and said, "Don't worry about that, I just won a gym battle, I can wait till morning, besides I'm exhausted, well bye I'll call tomorrow morning at about eight o'clock Kalos time." She nodded and hung up,

Bonnie asked, "Is Squirtle ok?"

Ash smiled and replied, "Yeah, he's fine, he's going to be with us for a little vacation that's all."

Serena smiled and said, "Thank goodness, tomorrow morning at eight correct?" He nodded, Clemont and Grant were apart from the group during supper,

Clemont asked, "Are you sure they're there?"

Grant replied, "Yeah, they're staying in a room in the Tower of Mastery, oh and I reminded Korrina you couldn't get there because she didn't let you hop on the subway with her so she no longer wants to kill you." Clemont breathed a sigh of relief, he remembered from when they were younger was that you** never **make Korrina angry, or you'd regret it.

Grant began to leave and Clemont said, "Grant, you can eat with us, stay theirs still so much I want to know!"

Grant turned around not completely and smiled as he replied, "A Gym leader should act like a Gym leader and not a Gym follower, you've learned all you can from me, everything you've learned has prepared you for that day, farewell my friend." And he left, Clemont went back in to eat with the others,

Bonnie asked, "Clemont, what were you and Grant talking about?"

Clemont pushed his glasses up and replied, "We need to get to the Tower of Mastery, I'll explain tomorrow, I'm beat." So they went to bed, Clemont dreamt about what it will be like when he gets to the tower.

**I know, some parts were corny but I had to do it, guess who Clemont was talking about, like it wasn't abvious already. **


End file.
